


Elite Chaos

by CanisLxpus



Category: Falling Skies
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 01:55:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10629747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanisLxpus/pseuds/CanisLxpus
Summary: What happens when the second mass comes into contact with another group called Elite Chaos? Will they fight, or merge? Or something else? Basically falling skies re-written with another group.





	

The sun was peaking above the horizon signaling a new day. Today was the day Tom, Hal and a couple of other fighters would go to a store, that looked free of scitters and people, and scavenge for anything. Tom wasn't exactly happy, Weaver told them they had to get food and supplies before Ben. It seemed like something always pushed them back, preventing them from getting Ben.

"Alright let's split up, Hal and I will go find food, Dai and Jimmy, go find ammo, clothes, whatever you can find." Tom ordered the group. Tom had on odd feeling about this place. The scouts had said it was clear and yet here Tom was feeling like he had unwanted eyes placed upon his back. 

Hal kept his eyes peeled, watching and listening for anything. He didn't trust this place. He shook the feeling off and continued placing any edible food items he could find into a bag. He wondered how Jimmy and Dai were, if they are experiencing the same feelings he was. 

Jimmy felt as nervous as always. He tried his best to not get in the way but found himself doing exactly that. He continuously kept bumping into Dai and a few times the man had gotten quite annoyed at the young boy. They stopped packing their bags full when they saw a figure at the end of the store move. The two slightly panicked and headed back to Hal and Tom.

Verity watched as the Jimmy and Dai speed walked to the other two men. Verity had brought along two others with her, making the group a total of three. The group consisted of her, Amarantha and Eleanora.

Verity used the darkness to her advantage to keep out of site whilst following the men. Once the four were back together, they shared what they were feeling. Verity took this opportunity and stepped out of the shadows, as did her friends.

Hal, Tom, Jimmy, And Dai drew their guns and pointed them at the three women. "What do you want?" Hal asked them, trying to hide his fear but failed. Verity smirked when she saw how nervous he was.

(Quick A/N: so here is what the girls look like: Verity has stomach length ginger hair and wears short shorts that have been reinforced with armor, a ripped crop top, Knee pads and combat boots with armor on them. Amarantha is wearing black shorts with armor and a black tank top, she has hip length dark brown hair. Eleanora is wearing black short shorts with a black belt, shoulder pads with spikes on them and a black tank top. She has calf length blue hair. All are 17 years old.)

"You're from the second mass, right? We're from the Elite Chaos. Doubt you've heard of us, we're a fairly new group." Verity stated. Tom stepped forward. "That name sounds familiar... you're the group who have been taking out large groups of scitters and mecs?" He asked. Verity frowned slightly. "Tom, you're dodging my question."  
"Yea we're from the second mass, why? And how do you know my name?" He matched her facial expression with a frown.

Amarantha stepped forward. "Word goes around faster than you think. You aren't the only resistance group out here, that's for sure. We scout around a lot and have seen your group on a few occasions. We heat names and try to figure out who is who. So maybe that will clear it up for you." She smiled and stepped back next to Verity. 

"My leaders have asked me to send a message to you, that's just we are really here. We want to merge the second mass with the Elite Chaos." Verity said to Tom. He was taken back for a minute. This was all happening too fast. "Dad, we can't do that. We barely know these people!" Hal argued. "It isn't up to me anyways, Hal, and you know that." Tom said to his son who frowned. "But what if it was?" Eleanora asked curiosly. "Well I would have to meet your leader and monitor your actions." He smiled slightly and Eleanora raised one eyebrow. "Well let's talk to Weaver first and see what he thinks." Jimmy spoke up and Dai agreed. "But before anything, maybe you could help us before we agree to what you want."

"Alright, what is it?" Verity asked. "Help me get my son back ."

 

\-----  
A/N: I'm so sorry this was comeplete shit! It's only the first chapter and I promise this will get better :) if you see any mistakes let me know and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
